pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG129: Shocks and Bonds
is the 37th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot Ash is about to battle Clark, a celebrity who commands his Pokémon like an orchestra. Ash sends Grovyle and Glalie, while Clark his Charizard and Quilava. Grovyle goes to pound Charizard and Glalie goes to headbutt Quilava. Charizard responds with Heat Wave and Quilava with Flame Wheel. Ash's Pokémon attacks are cancelled and are hurt. Glalie uses Icy Wind, but with little effect. Clark orders Charizard to use Steel Wing on Grovyle and Quilava Quick Attack on Glalie. Grovyle dodges in a second, but Glalie is hurt. Glalie goes to headbutt and Grovyle to pound, so Quilava runs, but gets hit by both attacks. Quilava uses Quick Attack and Charizard Heat Wave, though Grovyle protects Glalie, who uses Icy Wind to counter Heat Wave. An explosion is made, pushing Charizard and Quilava. Grovyle pound Quilava, who gets defeated. Charizard uses Steel Wing, but Grovyle dodges the attack, but this time, Charizard gets back and hits him, pushing him on a wall and defeating him. Since Ash has only Glalie, Charizard uses Flamethrower, but Glalie uses Ice Beam on the ground, making icy spikes to negate the attack. Charizard uses Steel Wing, but Glalie uses Double Team. Still, Charizard hits all the illusions and the real Glalie, so Glalie is pushed on the ice spikes. Glalie speeds up, so Charizard goes to strike from above. Glalie charges and uses Headbutt, hitting Charizard and defeating it. Ash won and goes to Victory Tournament. Morrison comes, with news he won the third victory. Ash and Morrison brag on who's going to be the Champion, though Max tells them Tyson's match has come. Meanwhile, Tyson has Sceptile and a defeated Donphan, while the challenger has a defeated Blastoise and an Aggron. Aggron uses Metal Claw, but Sceptile counters with Detect. Aggron continues, but Sceptile keeps to evade the attacks. Team Rocket came to sell food and spot May, Max and Brock with Ash's Pikachu, hoping to get him. Sceptile counter-attacks with Bullet Seed. Aggron uses Metal Claw, but Sceptile's Detect makes its attack in vain. Team Rocket goes to use a net to capture Pikachu, but Morrison and Ash arrive, foiling their plans. Brock realizes Tyson's Sceptile uses Detect when Aggron attacks and when Aggron is tired, Sceptile charges to attack. Sceptile uses Solar Beam, but since it takes time, Aggron charges with Metal Claw. Still, Sceptile had time to get the energy and blasts it, defeating Aggron. Tyson also won and goes to Victory Tournament. Team Rocket sneaks to get Pikachu, but are intercepted by their boss, who yells to them to get back to work, to which they do. Brock tells Ash and Morrison that tomorrow the trainers can rest, so the Victory Tournament will be in 2 days. May plans to taste some food from the Ever Grande City, while Morrison and Ash plan to train. Team Rocket received their food from the boss, who is pleased by their work. The boss tells them good food brings success and goes away, so they conclude they will capture Pikachu after eating the meal. The next day, Ash and Morrison wake up early, eat fast and get to training. May and Tyson visit the restaurants, Max has trouble with Munchlax and Brock flirts with Jennys and Joys. The next day, the Victory Tournament begins. The announcer explains the rules - there are 6-on-6 battles and each battle makes a different battle field, chosen from Grass, Rock, Ice or Water. After three Pokémon have been defeated, the battle field changes. The first one is Rock and Ash faces Katie. Max goes to check her on PokéNav, but Brock tells them he has notes about the ladies. Ash sends Torkoal first and Katie her Venomoth. Venomoth starts with Stun Spore, though Torkoal uses Iron Defense for protection. Venomoth uses Disable, banning (for a while) for Torkoal to use Iron Defense. Torkoal attacks with Flamethrower, but Venomoth dodges the attack and Katie calls it back. Katie sends Golduck instead. Torkoal uses Body Slam, but Golduck counters with Hydro Pump, pushing it far and charges with Fury Swipes, damaging it more. Torkoal is defeated, so Ash sends Pikachu. Katie calls Golduck back and sends Dugtrio. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Dugtrio digs. Dugtrio uses Sandtomb, so Pikachu is pulled down. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but with no effect. Dugtrio charges with Double Edge and Pikachu uses Iron Tail - Pikachu is defeated. Ash sends Glalie as his 3rd Pokémon. Dugtrio digs, so Glalie goes to headbutt on the ground, realizing Dugtrio and hits it with Ice Beam, defeating it. Katie sends Misdreavus, so Glalie uses Ice Beam. Misdreavus charges and Glalie headbutts it. Misdreavus uses Destiny Bond - since Misdreavus is defeated, Destiny Bond makes Glalie defeated as well. Ash has three Pokémon left while Katie has four, so will he be able to defeat her? Debuts Pokémon Sceptile (Tyson's) Move Destiny Bond Trivia *A special song was written for this episode. *Featured Pokémon: Spheal, Gulpin, Wailmer Gallery Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura